


Closure

by TheRealAndian



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Goodbyes, Jon assuming he will die, M/M, Predictions, Screenplay/Script Format, Spoilers for The Magnus Archives Season 5, supplemental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealAndian/pseuds/TheRealAndian
Summary: Jon says goodbye.
Relationships: Basira Hussein & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the day MAG198 dropped, so idk if Jon will die or not. But he probably will, considering this is a tragedy where everyone will probably die. Cosmically and horribly.

[INT. TUNNELS]

[THE CLICK OF A TAPE RECORDER.]

[ARCHIVIST SIGHS SOFTLY.]

ARCHIVIST

Hello, Martin.

If...if you’re hearing this, th-then I’m gone. I’m sorry. I-I’m sorry, that I can’t be there for you anymore. I’m sorry that I...that I wasn’t there enough for you.

( _shaky breath_ ) I’m not an idiot. I know that whatever happens, e-even in the best case scenario...I’m probably going to die. A-and even if I don’t...I might not be the me you know anymore. ( _small chuckle_ ) Even though I’m practically a god, I can’t see the future. Beholding won’t tell me what will happen, naturally. I just...it’s the same feeling I got before the Unknowing. ( _statement voice, almost chanting_ ) That horrible dread that drips inside and pulls its snaking tendrils around my throat until all I can do is drown and…

[A PAUSE. FABRIC RUSTLES AS HE SHAKES HIMSELF OUT OF IT.]

ARCHIVIST ( _CONT'D_ )

Sorry.

The point is, I know I’m probably...that this is probably the end. I just...I have to leave you something. Try to ( _snort of humour_ ) “express myself”, as it were.

[HE PAUSES, SIGHING DEEPLY. HE SNIFFS. CRYING?]

ARCHIVIST ( _CONT'D_ )

I love you. I-I know that probably doesn’t help but...it’s true, and you deserve to know that. That I love you more than I can ever _possibly_ express. Not even all the knowledge in the world gives me enough words for it. I just...I love you. If it weren’t for all this ( _pauses_ ) _mess_ , I’d ask you to marry me. But now...I think it’s a bit too late for that, now.

I’m sure that you’re...not well. I don’t blame you. If our roles were reversed, I… ( _slight chuckle_ ) I’d be an absolute wreck.

I don’t know what’s going to happen in the Panopticon. Or...I suppose what _has_ happened? R-regardless, I don’t know. It...it scares me. But I know you’ll be...you were there for me. You’ve always been there for me. I just wish I could…

[HE TAKES A SHAKING BREATH.]

ARCHIVIST ( _CONT'D_ )

You have a chance now. A chance t-to get away from all this. I hope...I hope you’re able to find someone else who can...who can really appreciate how wonderful you are. But if not...well, you’re strong, Martin. I know you’ll be able to make it, e-even if...even if it’s hard. You’ll be alright.

I’m going to leave this tape with Basira. Hopefully she doesn’t have to give it to you, but...well, I’m not exactly optimistic about my chances. ( _quickly_ ) A-and it’s not that I _want_ to die; I’m not just throwing myself to my doom. I just...I’m scared, Martin. I don’t want to die, but I don’t think there’s any other way, and I…

( _sniffling_ ) I just want things to work out. I just want to be with you a-and not be so _scared_ anymore. I just...I don’t think I’ll be allowed that. I think I’m too far gone for that.

[A LONG, BITTER PAUSE.]

ARCHIVIST ( _CONT'D_ )

I hope this at least gives you some closure. Maybe I’ll get lucky, and you’ll never need to hear this. ( _chuckles_ ) That’d be nice.

[A QUIET KNOCK SOUNDS ON THE DOOR, FOLLOWED BY SOMEONE CRACKING IT OPEN.]

BASIRA

You ready?

ARCHIVIST

Ah, yes. Yes, just give me a moment.

BASIRA

Right then.

[THE DOOR CLOSES.]

ARCHIVIST

[SOUNDS OF THE ARCHIVIST LEANING CLOSER TO THE TAPE RECORDER. HIS VOICE IS QUIET.]

Goodbye, Martin Blackwood. I love you.

[RECORDER CLICKS OFF.]

**Author's Note:**

> Whether or not Martin hears this is up to your interpretation. At least...until MAG200 drops and we find out how badly things go.


End file.
